There can be miracles when you Believe
by SweetCherryLittleAngel
Summary: Serah Farron was crowned as best singer. She sang about the battles she can struggle and also how the time used to change. She wants to do it for everyone. Oh I put the XIII-2 because the time change is mentioned in this story. I hope you enjoy. :D


Serah walking to the concert stage feeling strong about herself. She was wearing a sparkling blue strapless dress all the way down to her feet and a light pink flower attach at the left side of her waste, she had silver sandals on, she had her hair straight and down, she had sparkling silver eye-shadow on, she had a light pink beaded bracelet on, a silver ring on the right side of her hand, and she always had her necklace on that Snow gave her. She was a little bit nervous but she went on the stage and felt proud for herself. She saw her sister Lightning, her fiancé Snow and her other friends on stage. She will sing a song that reminds her of the battle she fought and how strong they fight evil. The audience kept quiet while Serah was about to sing.

"Hello everyone, I'm going to sing a song about how the world used to turn evil but now peaceful." Serah said on the her microphone while clearing her throat. Then she begin to sing.

_Many nights we've prayed,_  
_With no proof anyone could hear._  
_In our hearts a hopeful song,_  
_We barely understood._

_Now we are not afraid,_  
_Although we know there's much to fear._  
_We were climbing mountains long, _  
_Before we knew we could._

_There can be miracles,_  
_When you believe._  
_Though hope is frail, _  
_It's hard to kill._  
_Who knows what miracles,_  
_You can achieve._  
_When you believe,_  
_Some how you will._  
_You will when you believe._

Then she took the mic from the mic-stand, she moved a little bit from on stage for the audience to embrace and continue singing while moving her hands for the part of the lyrics.

_In this time of fear_  
_When prayer so often proved in vain_  
_Hope seemed like the summer birds_  
_Too swiftly flown away_  
_Yet now I'm standing here_  
_With heart so full I can't explain_  
_Seeking faith and speaking words_  
_I never thought I'd say_

_There can be miracles,_  
_When you believe._  
_Though hope is frail,_  
_It's hard to kill._  
_Who knows what miracles,_  
_You can achieve._  
_When you believe,_  
_Some how you will_  
_You will when you believe._

_Who knows what miracles,_  
_You can achieve._  
_When you believe,_  
_Some how you will. . ._

_You will when you believe..._

Serah bowed down while everyone have a standing ovation and clapped their.

"Thank you everyone." Serah said and smiled to the audience.

* * *

At the next day Serah was in her room looking at the golden trophy that she won on the concert stage of Eiden while sitting on her bed with pajamas and a T-shirt on. Her hair is on a side pony-tail as well. She stand up from her bed. put the trophy on the shelves on top of her desk where she put her other trophies. Then after that she thinks about the battles that she fought with her friend. She always love to sing which makes her think that she could change the world.

"I can't believe I'm a star." Serah said to herself while looking at her trophies.

Lightning knocked on Serah's door. Serah opened the door and Lightning went inside. Lightning hugged her and a single tear fall from her right eye.

"Serah I've never been so proud of you before." Lightning said while she kept hugging her. "Everyone inspires you now and you did great on singing that song on stage to everyone."

"Thanks Claire and I did this for you, our family even our parents who died, our friends and of course my fiancé Snow." Serah said and stopped hugging her. "I sing about the battle we fight and how the world used to change time but it's all safe and sound now."

"I'm proud you did this for us." Lightning said and wiped her tear from her right eye. "You're a star Serah and I will support you."

"Ad I will support you too Claire." Serah said. "Thank you for taking care of me after our parents died."

"You're welcome Serah and that's what sisters do." Lighting smiled. "I want you and Snow to be a happy family after you guys married each other because I've never support you guys before but now I will always accept your love to Snow. I will let you choose what you want to do."

"Aww sis... And we will become a happy family and have perfect kids." Serah smiled. "You will find someone you love too Lightning."

"Aww thanks but right now I'm not interested in love until I met someone who change my life." Lighting chuckles. "Come on let's go have tea and cookies in the kitchen."

"Okay sis." Serah said.

They both went downstairs in the kitchen and have their snacks.

* * *

**What do you guys think? :) Oh by the way I don't own the lyrics "When you believe". I might update soon or leave this at the end. :)**


End file.
